Prompt 019 White The Proposal
by Dracodion
Summary: Nineteenth fic for Fanfic100 Summary: Stage two in Raphael’s plan.


_**Title:**_ The Proposal

_**Author: **_Dracodion

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything worth causing a fuss over (especially the boys in green), so don't sue XP

_**Fandom:**_ TMNT

_**Characters:**_ Casey/Raphael, Leonardo/Raphael

_**Prompt:**_ 019. White

_**Word Count:**_ 2190

_**Rating:**_ PG-13

_**Summary:**_ Stage two in Raphael's plan.

**The Proposal**

Raphael slowly opened his eyes. As his eyes focused, he took in his surrounding. He was in Leo's room. Why was in Leo's room? He sat up winced as a deep pain came from down below.

_Oh yeah, that's why I'm in Leo's room,_ Raph though, as a satisfied grin appeared on his face. He then stretched his arms up over his head; his back arching with the movement, then turned his head, glancing around his room. Where was his older brother? He didn't run away this morning, did he? His eyes stopped when they spotted a bright red apple sitting on Leo's nightstand. Pinned to it with a small kitchen knife was a note. A red eyebrow rose in curiosity as a hand reached out and grabbed the apple. Raphael snorted a laugh as he saw what was on the note.

"_Eat the apple! Love Leo."_

Raphael pulled out the knife while he leant back on the pillows that were bunched up behind him. He then started slicing into the apple, eating the bits he cut off.

_So what am I gonna do today? I finished the first stage, so I guess it's on to the second stage. Only thing is how am I gonna sneak outta the lair this early without anyone noticing?_ Raph thought, as he licked the apple's juices off his lips. He cut off another slice and slipped it in his mouth with the knife. _I guess I could always get a distraction or something. Play the escape artist or something._ He ate another slice. _I'm kinda surprised that Leo didn't wake me up though. We should be training now._ He ate the last slice of apple, then licked the juices off the knife and threw the apple core in the garbage tin next to his brother's bed. He then got out of bed, slowly and carefully, and searched for his clothes…only to remember that his clothes were left in the kitchen last night. Raph scrunched an eye in a wince as he mentally called himself three kinds of stupid for forgetting his clothes behind. Now, he'd have to steal some from his brother. He walked over to his brother's closet and opened the doors. He rested his hands on his bare hips and stared. His older brother/turned lover was a neat freak, he decided. Everything was hung and folded with care, not a single piece out of place. Raph sighed in annoyance as he pulled opened a drawer from the dresser inside the closet. Once again, he stared at the flawlessness that was his brother's clothes. An evil smirk grew on his face as he thought what his brother would do if he tore all his clothes out and threw them on the floor just for the fun. He shook his head, shaking the idea out as he decided that he didn't want to piss his new lover off right away. It might give him second thoughts about starting a relationship with the redhead. He sighed again as he pulled out a white tee and then a pair of dark blue jeans. Not what he normally wore, but it'll do for now. He didn't want to leave the room in the buff right? He pulled on the jeans, deciding to forgo searching for underwear, and then pulled on the t-shirt. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing down his wild hair then walked out of the room. He poked his head out the door, eyes searching for his brothers and father. None to be seen. He opened the door wider and stepped out. He tilted his head to the side as he heard voices coming from the training room. He quietly walked towards the noise, and then peeked inside, keeping to the shadows.

Inside, his three brothers were sparring inside, Mikey and Donnie both against Leo. The redhead watched as neither brother could get a hit in or even touch their oldest brother. He watched as a smug smirk grew on Leo's face, as he dodged each coming blow. The more Raphael watched, the more he got turned on. He bit his bottom lip as he noticed that the black haired man seemed more relaxed, not as stiff as usual. The usually stern brother let out a laugh as their youngest brother tried a surprise attack from behind him. Leo's quickly dropped to his knees, grabbed Mikey's nunchuck and threw him over his body and into Donatello. Both men fell to the floor heavily. Leonardo stood up, placed a hand on a hip and ran his other hand back through his hair, a huge smirk on his face as he stared down at his two brothers. Raphael felt his breathing pick up as he grew more aroused by the sight of his brother. How come he never noticed his brother before? How his was so arousing when he was so smug? How powerful he was? Raphael shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts. He had no time for that now. He was on a mission, his own mission. Giving a quick nod, he stepped out of the shadow, clapping his hands.

"Good one, bro. Didn't know you had it in you to use Mikey as a baseball," he said, with a smirk, as he walked up to his older brother.

Silver eyes glanced over at him, the smirk lessening, but still stayed on his face.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," he simple said, then glanced down at his still two fallen brothers. "You guys okay?"

Donatello was holding his head in one hand as he kept himself up from the floor with the other. He slowly nodded his head, then looked down at the other man. Mikey sprawled across his lap, eyes narrowed on the wall in front of him, bottom lip sticking out in a embarrassed pout.

"Yeah," he muttered.

Leonardo nodded his head, then turned around, headed for the doorway.

"Training's over now, so you guys can chill out," and with that, he walked out the door. Three heads turned to the other, looks of surprise written across each face. Raphael quickly followed his brother, as he heard the other two get up from the floor.

The redhead found Leo just about to sit down on the couch in the living room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," was his answer.

Raph rubbed the back of his head, feeling uncomfortable. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to his brother. He looked over, seeing that his brother was staring back at him.

"So…ummm…last night…" he started. A hand suddenly appeared in front of him and covered his mouth.

"You don't have to say anything else, Raph. I understand if you don't want to repeat what happened," Leo said.

Raph's eyes went wide as he pushed the hand away.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't gonna say anything like that!" he exclaimed.

A confused look appeared on his brother's face.

"But I thought, what with Casey and all, you wouldn't want to do it again," Leonardo said.

Raph's eyes dropped to the couch, as he started to pick at a thread that was sticking out of the fabric.

"Well, that's kinda what I wanna talk to you about," he said. Then his head snapped back up to his brother's face. "But I'm not gonna say that I don't want what happened last night to never happen again, cause then I'd be lying. I…" he stopped talking as he blushed brightly.

"You what?" Leo asked, leaning in.

"I really liked last night," Raph said, quietly, still blushing.

A quiet laugh from his brother made him look up.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that cause I really liked last night too," Leo said, with a soft smile, then leaned further in, placing a gently kiss on the redhead's lips.

"What the H E double hockey sticks is going on here?!" a cry came from behind the brothers. Both heads shot up, eyes wide as they saw Michelangelo and Donatello standing in the door way, with wide eyes as well. Raph and Leo looked at each other and then at their brothers again as they became speechless.

Donatello cleared his throat as he grabbed Michelangelo back by his shirt.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you guys are…together?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his two brothers.

Raphael and Leonardo glanced at each other for a moment then looked back at Donnie. They both nodded their heads. Donatello nodded as well. Mikey bit his bottom lip as he looked at each brother.

"That's cool and all, but what about Casey? Did you guys break up, Raphie?" he asked, a confused look appearing on his face as he looked over at the redhead. Donnie and Leo looked Raphael as well.

"Ummm…well…" Raph started nervously, glancing down at the thread that now grew since he started picking at it. "That's what I was about to talk to Leo about."

"Oh," Donnie said. He turned to his lover and tilted his head to the bedroom door. "Let's give these two some time alone, Mike."

"Awwww, c'mon. I want to know what happened," the blond whined. Donnie leaned in and whispered something in his ear, to low for his other brothers to hear. Blue eyes widen as the blond quickly perked up. "Kay, let's go." And with that, Mikey grabbed Donnie's wrist and dragged him to the brainiac's bedroom. Leo sighed as Raph's eye twitched.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Oh! Umm, right. About Casey…Well, first, tell me what you think of him. Like honestly," Raph asked.

Leo frowned in thought. What did he think of Casey?

"I don't know," he answered.

Raph raised an eyebrow.

"Oookay…well…do you hate him?" he asked.

Leo thought for another moment.

"No," he answered.

"Do you like him?" Raph asked.

Leo thought. _Casey is a good fighter and he has honor while he fights. He also protects my family, especially Raph. He loves Raph and would probably do anything to make him happy._ A blush appeared on his face as the next thoughts entered his head. _He's not exactly bad looking either. I mean, he's pretty muscular._ He cleared his throat.

"I suppose so," he answered.

Raphael grinned at his brother as he spotted the blush.

"You have the hots for him!" he exclaimed.

"What?! No I don't!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yes, you do. You're blushing! You're face is redder then my mask!" Raph laughed.

Leo growled at his brother then pounced on him, pushing him hard against the couch. Raph snickered at him, grin still in place as he looked up at his older brother with defianance. Leo pinned him down by the shoulders.

"Why all these questions?" Leo asked.

Raph paused for a moment, the grin fading from his face.

"Well…" he paused again. "What do you think of a threesome?"

Leo's eyes went wide then pushed himself up off his brother. Raphael lifted himself up on his elbows, eyes never leaving his brother's face.

"You mean…with you…and with Casey?" Leo asked, shock covering his voice.

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Leo, that's what a threesome is. Three people getting together," Raph said. He sighed as he looked down at the white shirt he was wearing. "Look, I guess I'm being greedy and selfish here, but I don't wanna give either of you up. Like I said, I really liked it last night with you and I really wanna do it again. But I really…like Casey. I don't wanna give him up. So I thought that maybe we can all get together. I already talked to Casey about it and he didn't have any problem with it. He even said that he thought you're pretty sexy and wouldn't mind getting together with you."

Leo's eyes stayed wide as he listened to his brother. He stared at the white shirt the redhead was wearing.

_Since when does Raph wear white tees?_ He absentmindedly thought. He focused in on his brother as he felt a finger poke his chest.

"Well? What's your answer?" golden eyes stared at him.

Leo thought.

_Would it be that bad if I got with Raph and Casey? I mean, if I say no, I won't be able to be with Raph again, because I really doubt he'd leave Casey for me. He even said that he doesn't want to give him up. But he also said that he didn't want to give me up either._ Another moment of thought passed, then the black haired head slowly nodded.

"Alright, we'll give it a try," he said solemnly.

A huge grin spread across the redhead's face as he pounced on his brother, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

"This is gonna be awesome! Trust me, bro, you won't regret it!" he exclaimed excitedly, as he nuzzled his brother's neck.

Leonardo let a small smile appear as he wrapped his arms around Raphael.

_I hope I won't_, he thought gravely, as he buried his face in the wild red hair and breathed in his younger brother's scent.

End


End file.
